the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Supermoms Villains
WORK IN PROGRESS Supermoms have many villains (TO BE ADDED) Archvillains Lord Darkthorne Real name: Leonard Drakethorpe. Age: 45 years old. Equal parts Sean Connery, Dos Equis Man, Morgan Freeman and Tom Jones, this sophisticated gentleman is the former Teen Queens' archnemesis. He never had any superpowers, however his devious and cunning mind helped him create a vast and dangerous criminal empire, with secret bases around the world armed with futuristic weapons, and thousands of loyal disposable henchmen. When he heard of the Teen Queens' impending dissolution, Lord Darkthorne also decided to take his leave. For his final battle with the Teen Queens, he staged a grandiose finale, leading the girls (and everyone else) to believe that he was inside his Moon Base when it was destroyed by a nuclear explosion caused by pressing his infernal doomsday machine's self-destruct button, after which his body supposedly was propelled to Earth and fell into the ocean, where it was eaten by a crocodile. In reality, the then-28-year-old man decided to hide away from the public view and pursue different venues in life. Using his real name, Leonard Drakethorpe, he created a small company, which soon started rapidly expanding, destroying and absorbing all potential competitors. Thanks to Drakethorpe's outstanding villainous mastermind skills, the company soon became a large international corporation, Multinational Intellectual Logistics & Financing, with its main headquarters in his native Sapphire City, and Leonard as its long-time CEO. Leonard Drakethorpe is known as an intelligent and conscious man, always supportive of his employees and devoting a large percent of the corporation's budget to various charities. Most of his employees have a deep respect for him, both for the aforementioned qualities, and for having built the entire company from the ground-up. Recently, after the return of former Teen Queens (as Supermoms), Lord Darkthorne has also made a comeback to the supervillain scene. However, he doesn't yet make his presence explicitly known, preferring to operate from the shadows and thus retain the element of surprise. Only a few select villains know he's back for good. Back in the day, Lord Darkthorne was known to have a relationship with the slightly older Sinister Sorceress Seductra. Despite their massive egos and villainous tendencies, their breakup was relatively painless, with the two remaining good friends (at least, as good as it's possible for two evildoers) ever since. More recently, Leonard Drakethorpe has developed a crush for his corporate subordinate, Beverly Banks. He has made his feelings known to her on several occasions, despite that such actions grossly violate the professional etiquette, and could possibly land him in trouble. Beverly's married status doesn't stop him, who believes his suave charm, money, power and status will eventually seduce her if he keeps his advances. However, Beverly isn't interested in a relationship with Leonard, since she loves her husband Steve. But she never tells on his inappropriate behavior, due to the great respect she has for the man. Neither of them knows their respective secret identities, or their relations would be much, much worse: Star-Striker is Lord Darkthorne most hated enemy, and vice versa. Appearances: Issue #4. Sinister Sorceress Seductra (TO BE EDITED) A former archvillain of the Teen Queens, back in the day she looked like a MILFy cross between a fairy godmother and a BDSM mistress. However, she moved on. Not a lot of villainy can be done in such a scandalous getup, after all. Now she's a conservative politician who defends all-American family values, and recently was elected Sapphire City's mayor. Supermoms in skimpy costumes? Think of the children! Anastasia Dux 55 years old Councilmember at Sapphire City Council, Mayor of Sapphire City Gallery lorddarkthorne03z.jpg|Supermoms-era Lord Darkthorne concept lorddarkthorne01.jpg|Supermoms-era Lord Darkthorne concept (Heromachine) lorddarkthorne02.jpg|Teen Queens-era Lord Darkthorne concept (sketch) sorceressseductra01zz.jpg|Sinister Sorceress Seductra sorceressseductra01.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Sinister Sorceress Seductra (sketch) sorceressseductra02z.jpg|''Peach template.'' Sinister Sorceress Seductra sorceressseductra02zzzz.jpg|''Peach template.'' Sinister Sorceress Seductra (hat-less version) sorceressseductra03z.jpg|''Peach template.'' Anastasia Dux in civilian clothes Mothers of Evil Mrs. Evil Real name: Evelyn Evelle, nee ???. Age: 35 years old. A bubblehead cheerful mother who constantly embarrasses her son and sidekick, Evil Boy. She doesn't do any serious crimes, mostly petty stuff that annoys the innocent citizens of Sapphire City. She's not an evil person, just bored, irresponsible and misguided. Among other Mothers of Evil, she's the only one who genuinely loves her family. Despite Mrs. Evil being an airhead, she was chosen to be the leader of Mothers of Evil – mainly because the other members are not used to working with others. Occupation: Housewife. Bodytype: Small height, chubby body, big breasts, extra large ass. Appearances: Star-Striker Solo Issue 1, Sig Rune Solo Issue 1, Tropica Solo Issue 1 Napoleon Evelle Evelyn's husband. Age: 40 years old. A very calm, almost phlegmatic African American gentleman. He gets sometimes annoyed by his wife's antics, but doesn't let it show, because he loves her a lot. Not much is known about him yet. Evil Boy Evelyn and Napoleon's son. Real name: Thomas Evelle. Age: 14 years old. A rather timid boy who has been cuddled by his mother all his life. He can never say "no" to her pushy demands – which is what happened when Mrs. Evil decided to make Thomas her sidekick. He's often embarrassed by his mother's silly actions. He's also embarrassed by having to wear his sidekick costume, which is quite understandable considering its design. He has a crush on Betsy Banks, but never lets it show, instead opting to play it cool in front of his friends. Appearances: Star-Striker Solo Issue 1, Sig Rune Solo Issue 1, Tropica Solo Issue 1 Loudspeaker Real name: Vanessa Vale, nee ???. Age: 33 years old. This supposedly Italian American lady wears the pants in her family. She bosses around her weak-willed husband, Stanislas, and commands her daughters like a general. However, a family isn't enough for her powerful personality. Vanessa is a professional activist, supporting dozens and dozens of causes, most of them contradicting each other. She doesn't care, though, as she does it not because she agrees with those ideas, but rather due to an unquellable need to give people a piece of her mind. However, sometimes she becomes so entrenched in her activism, she opts to break the law to further one cause or another, considering herself a well-intentioned extremist of sorts. For those villainous activities, she becomes Loudspeaker, donning a semi-robotic costume designed to amplify her already loud voice. Stanislas "Stan" Vale Vanessa's husband. Age: 31. Not much is known about him yet. Sara and Ashley Vale Vanessa and Stan's twin daughters. Age: 14 years old. Having grown under Vanessa's commanding parentage, in school they also found a leader to follow, becoming Donna Darling's flunkies. Not much is known about them yet. Iron Maiden Real name: Unit BA85-1.0E ("Battle Android 85 ver1.0 Evil") aka Barbara "Babs" Bushnell. Age: 7 years old (she's a robot). An android created by Dr.Bushnell for Lord Darkthorne's corporation. The robot has gone haywire, and Dr.Bushnell has suffered an accident. Always a pragmatist, LD appointed the robot to Dr.Bushnell's position. She also has a "daughter" – a miniaturized and more streamlined (read: DFC) superior version, BA85-2.0E (aka Zoe). Occupation: Lead scientist of one of research divisions at Multinational Intellectual Logistics & Financing. Bodytype: Tall height, metal body, not quite aerodynamic breasts and ass. Zoe Bushnell Real name: Unit BA85-2.0E. Age: 1 year old (she's a robot). She's not a villain or a hero, just wants to be a normal girl. Not much is known about her yet. Bodytype: Medium height, metal body, streamlined breasts and ass. Lady Goldbeetle Real name: Danielle Darling, nee Doopy. Age: 39 years old (but she tells everyone it's 19). A golddigger who has recently divorced her 11th husband. Her previous divorces got her a lot of good stuff: lots of money, cosmetological body improvements, a luxurious mansion, several cars and yachts, a couple exotic animals as pets, and even a spoiled bratty daughter. But the last divorce brought into her possession something unexpected: a superpowered scarab-themed armorsuit! Turns out, hubby #11 was a supervillain... his loss, her gain! Ex-husbands (in no particular order): Gary Goldschmitt (ex-husband, ex-Goldbeetle), ??? Darling (ex-husband whose last name she decided to keep), 9 other ex-husbands. Occupation: Professional golddigger. Bodytype: Medium height, anorexic body, fake breasts, fake ass. Appearances: Sig Rune Solo Issue 1 Donna Darling Danielle's daughter from one of her ex-husbands. Age: 13 years old. Donna is a spoiled brat with an awful personality. Despite of it, her cute looks and charming demeanor made her the most popular girl in Sapphire City Magnet School. She always has a flock of boyfriends (many of them several years older than her, most being popular boys and jocks) at her beck and call, ready to serve her every whim. Donna is Betsy Banks' nemesis, possibly because she stole a quarterback she crushed on. Hot Flash Real name: Janet Jones. Age: 52 years old. A petty crook, who unexpectedly married into a family of cops, judges, prosecutors, jail wardens etc. Nobody in her family knows about her past. Several years ago, she took an untested menopause treatment medicine (probably, of similar origins as Diva's lozenge), and gained both youthful looks and a superpower! Her new power is to control heat, making her body or parts of it very hot. Of course, no one in her family knows about this secret, as well. Nothing is known about her family at the moment. Appearances: Tropica Solo Issue 1 Phero-Mona Real name: Lynne Wong, nee Jones, aka Lin Wong. Age: 34 years old. (she's from China, IN). A Welsh American woman who owns an aromatherapy shop. To boost her business, she pretends to know some "ancient Chinese secrets", and even spells her name, Lynne Wong (nee Jones) as "Lin Wong". The main reason she married her husband was to get his Chinese name. However, her aromatherapy business is not a total scam: she's actually a really talented chemist. She created various pheromone fumes that can influence peoples' instincts and emotions. Why doesn't she use her talents in a non-villainous way? Nobody knows. Occupation: Owner of Lin Wong's Aromatherapy & Acupuncture. Bodytype: Medium height, heavyset body, very big breasts, very big ass. Fumes: *Red Fume: Anger *Orange Fume: Greed and Gluttony *Yellow Fume: Fear *Green Fume: Envy and Hate (anger is just being enraged in general, envy/hate is harboring negative thoughts towards other people) *Blue Fume: Laziness *Indigo Fume: ? *Purple Fume: ? *Pink Fume: Lust *Black Fume: Despair and Depression *White Fume: Extasy/Happiness/Sensory Overload *maybe some others. Gregory Wong Lynne's husband. Age: ??? Lynne doesn't really love him, having married him mostly for his name, and some start-up money for her business. He is a businessman (probably). Very little is know about him at this moment. Gwyneth Wong & Meaghan Wong Lynne and Gregory's daughters. Age: 17 & 16 years old. It's not yet established if they even exist, or if Lynne has some different children. Gallery mrsevil01.jpg|Mrs. Evil slapping her booty mrsevil01.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Mrs. Evil mrsevil01zz.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Mrs. Evil (alternate design) mrsevil01zzz.jpg|''Peach template.'' Mrs. Evil (alternate design) mrsevil01zzx.jpg|''Beach template.'' Mrs. Evil planned to wear a conservative swimsuit to the beach, but forgot to pack the top, so she had to make do with skull-shaped pasties (for an upcoming beach episode) mrsevil02x.jpg|Mrs. Evil and Evil Boy mrsevil02.jpg|''Peach template.'' Evelyn Evelle in civilian clothes Betsy01z.jpg|Evil Boy after he becomes the boyfr-- sidekick of Betsy Banks ironmaiden01.gif|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Iron Maiden sheds her human disguise (animated) ironmaiden01.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Iron Maiden and Zoe Bushnell (without disguise) (sketch) ironmaiden01z.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Iron Maiden ironmaiden02.png|''Artist: LiefeldianAbomination.'' Iron Maiden sheds her human disguise (sketch) iron maiden.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Iron Maiden ironmaiden01.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Iron Maiden (old design) Babs Bushnell.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Iron Maiden as Babs Bushnell zoe01.jpg|Zoe Bushnell without disguise Goldbeetle wiki.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Lady Goldbeetle msgoldbeetle01.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Lady Goldbeetle (sketch) msgoldbeetle01zzzzzz.jpg|''Peach template.'' Lady Goldbeetle msgoldbeetle02.jpg|''Peach template.'' Danielle Darling in civilian clothes msgoldbeetle03.jpg|''Peach template.'' Danielle Darling in swimsuit (for an upcoming beach episode) donnadarling01.jpg|Donna Darling and the Vale twins hotflash01z.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Hot Flash in her costume (w/o mask) and in her flame form Phero-Mona.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Phero-Mona pheromona01.jpg|Phero-Mona pheromona01.png|''Artist: Grindavikbydaylight.'' Phero-Mona in supervillain costume and civilian clothes (sketch) pheromona02.png|''Artist: Grindavikbydaylight.'' Lynne Wong and Anne-Marie Stephens in their civilian clothes (sketch) Anti-Moms (TO BE ADDED) Evil twins of the Supermoms from a parallel dimension. rend01.jpg|Rend, the evil twin of Mend Other villains Neverminder Appearances: Issue 1 (mentioned) Professor Insidious Appearances: Issue 2 Gary the Golem Master Appearances: Diva Solo Issue 1 The Septuagenarian Appearances: Mend Solo Issue 1 Micro-Men Appearances: Kaiju Solo Issue 1 Cat Lady (TO BE ADDED) Civilian nuisances Paranoid Nut (TO BE ADDED) Society of Concerned Unrelenting Mothers (TO BE ADDED) Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Female Category:Male